


A Friendship

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Gen, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: The War is raging on in Britain, but for two women they are just trying to survive. Fleur wants to have a talk with Tonks about things. So, over tea Fleur and Tonks have a friendly chat. It ends up with Bill and Remus putting their two sense in on it.





	A Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- A one-shot for now. I just thought I would try out Tonks and Fleur friendship fic. Sorry, but I am not going to try Fleur’s accent. It is hard, and I am not sure if I could do it right. Jo owns Harry Potter, not me.

A war was going on, but for some people, they were trying to forget the bloody war. Fleur was at the kitchen sink in the Burrow doing some dishes by hand while Tonks dried them off. The two of them got off to a rocky start, but now they seemed to be doing a bit better. Tonks took a bowl from Fleur and started to dry it. “Tonks, do you think that we could talk?” Fleur asked in her French accent. 

Tonks turned her slightly to look at her. “What do you want to talk about?” asked Tonks giving her a small smile. 

Fleur just needed someone to talk to or vent too. It was hard trying to please Mrs. Weasley plus Fleur wanted to get closer to Ginny as well. She had a hard time believing how easy Tonks fit into the family even if she wasn’t related to them. “Well, it just seems that you are so close to them while I am not,” said Fleur in a sad voice. “Plus they all seem to like you.”

Tonks let out a chuckle. Fleur gave her a look. “Shall we go sit and talk, Fleur. My back is bothering me,” Tonks stated.

Fleur gave the nod. She could tell that Tonks was in a bit of pain. It wasn’t comfortable being pregnant, but during it a war it made it harder, so Fleur was glad she wasn’t dealing with that. The two of them walked over to the table. They both sat down. “How about some tea and biscuits first,” Fleur said, jumping up.

She went over to the stove and put a pot on, then walked over to the biscuits. Fleur walked them back over to the table where she sat them down. Tonks took one as soon as they hit the table. She started to bite into it. “So what’s got you so worried, Fleur?” asked Tonks.

Tonks could sense that the younger woman wanted to talk about something serious. She was willing to listen to what Fleur had to say. “Well, you know Mrs. Weasley? I am not sure how much she likes me. I think she puts up with me because of Bill,” stated Fleur. 

The older woman let out a laugh as Fleur came back over with two cups and the pot. She put them down then poured them each a cup. “It’s not funny, Tonks,” Fleur stated as Remus and Bill stepped into the room.

“What’s not funny?” asked Bill going over and kissing his wife. 

Tonks let out another laugh. “Oh, your wife thinks that your mum doesn’t like her. Plus the only reason she puts up with her is because of you. Fleur, she likes you, but I think she finds it hard to see her oldest all grown up,” Tonks said. “I don’t know what she is worried about though. He hasn’t grown up that much.”

Fleur let out a laugh as Bill gave her a look. “Right says the girls with Pink hair still,” Bill stated.

Remus laughed at that. “Well, I think Molly is worried more about the war than anything so if she is coming off as she doesn’t like you Fleur, then that probably it. The war can stress people out, and I think that’s what it is doing to Molly. She didn’t have to deal with the last war,” Remus said in a wise voice.

Fleur gave the nod. “It just seems like she is voiding me,” said Fleur.

Tonks smiled as she got up and walked over to Remus. He pulled her close. “Well, maybe she is, but I don’t think it has anything to do with you. It’s just Molly trying to be Molly, I guess,” Tonks spoke. 

She smiled back at Tonks. “I guess, but it’s hard because she seems to love you,” said Fleur.

Tonks let out another laugh. “What can I say, I am lovable. Seriously though Fleur I wouldn’t worry about it. Just give Molly time,” said Tonks.

Remus gave the nod. “Fleur at least she talks to you when she first met you. I hardly got her to say a word to me,” Remus stated.

Fleur gave him a look. What Remus had just said, Fleur found weird. He was a nice sweet man. “Really?” asked Fleur.

He smiled at her as he turned Tonks around so he could hold her closer. “Yes, Fleur really,” Remus said. 

Tonks smiled up at him. “Well, I don’t see why she wouldn’t have talked to you,” Fleur said. “You too nice and kind.”

Remus chuckled. He understands what Fleur was saying, but he wanted her to know why Molly had acted that way. “Well being a werewolf has it downs sides more than it upsides. She was afraid I might bite her or her kids. Plus she rarely spoke to Sirius unless she had too. Molly is a wonderful woman, but sometimes she goes a bit overboard,” said Remus.


End file.
